This study will examine the effects of normal daily activities (over 24 hours) and placebo on hemodynamic and neuro-humoral parameters in patients with congestive heart failure. The interaction of endogenous opioid peptide systems and cardiovascular homeostatic systems in congestive heart failure will be examined.